Strikeforce: The Movie
by unlimitedjason
Summary: Strikeforce: The Movie is based upon characters created amongst friends for an message board rpg back in 2002. It's sort of a work in progress.


**STRIKEFORCE: THE MOVIE**  
Based upon characters created among friends in an old message board RPG!

**October 30th – United Nations H.Q.; New York City – 11:10pm**

With a full moon shining over New York City, the United Nations has been holding an annual G8 Summit (composed of eight world leaders) with hopes of coming to a united decision on the rising population of the world's genetic gifted population. In a private room, eight of the world leaders sit around an oval table discussing the situation. _"Dr. Tombs, excuse my impatience, but what are you saying,"_ the Italy Prime Minister Sylvia questions.

Dr. Julian Tombs, the top U.S. scientist on the genetic gifted population, walks over to a black board and places the chalk that he used to draw a rather in-depth diagram on the chalk tray. _"It is alright, Prime Minister. I'm basically saying that the sequence of three adjacent nucleotides constituting the genetic code that determines the insertion of a specific amino acid in a polypeptide chain during protein synthesis is what's causing the genetic glitch, if you may call it that, is what is creating these 'mutants'."_

The Chancellor of Germany rubs the side of his head as he looks over Dr. Tombs' drawing. He is puzzled by the scientific side of it all. He was possibly tired; after all they had been in this meeting for the last nine hours. _"No offense, my fellow world leaders, but I really don't care about how these genetically enhanced humans, mutants, or whatever came about. I want to know what we do with the rising threat they pose on our nations. Surely, we can't let them just skate around free to over throw our governments and plunge us into another World War."_

President Grant McClellan of the United States stood up from the oval conference table and looked to Dr. Julian Tombs. _"The United States has had several attacks caused by the conflict between these mutants and United States citizens, even mutants attacking mutants. The issue is that they pose a threat to the safety of our nations and our government stability. They need to be addressed and taken into custody."_

"_And how exactly do you propose that we taken them into custody President McClellan? They are genetically engineered and even the front line of an army wouldn't fair well against their genetic abilities."_ United Kingdom Prime Minister Hunter Bailey inquired. President McClellan adjusted his American flag type tie and turned to the Prime Minister with a grin. _"We terminate them."_

"_You want to terminate the entire mutant race?"_ the President of France asked. The U.S. President turned to him and with a serious tone, _"We either terminate them now or they terminate us. We don't have much of a choice."_

The U.K. Prime Minister looked to U.S. President McClellan, _"You are talking about eradicating over an estimated 250,000 mutants worldwide. It'd be leading right into the World War we are attempting to prevent."_

"_It wouldn't be a World War, Mr. Bailey. It'd be a War for Survival. And right now, with their genetic enhanced abilities, we are sitting ducks,"_ the U.S. President states. He walks over to Dr. Tombs, whom has been standing listening to the eight world leaders debating the mutant situation. He places a hand on Dr. Julian Tombs' shoulder.

"_Dr. Tombs, what are our options of contending with the mutant population?"_ President McClellan asks. Julian Tombs steps away from the President and walks over to the blackboard. He holds his chin as he looks over his diagram. _"Genetic Decoding. If we would put out the right frequency into the atmosphere, we could decode the genetic gene in anyone that has the mutant gene. In theory, any mutant would become human."_

The eight world leaders look to Dr. Julian Tombs as he explains the genetic decoding idea, when an explosion is heard from outside the room. The eight world leaders quickly stand from their seats and look towards the double oak doors that separate the conference room from the hallway. The doors suddenly burst open in a violent blast, knocking the world leaders and Dr. Tombs to the floor.

A man wearing dark blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and black leather trench coat hovers into the room. He smirks as he looks to see the room's occupants are lying on the ground. He runs his hands through his medium length brown hair. He looks to Dr. Julian Tombs, only to see U.S. President McClellan also. _"Oh double the pleasure,"_ he says as he hovers over to Dr. Tombs and President McClellan. _"Shh... don't say anything; allow me to do all the talking."_ The brown haired man says as he encloses Dr. Tombs and President McClellan in stone. He turns to the other seven world leaders, _"Prometheus is my name and mutant dominance is my game,"_ he rhymes.

U.K. Prime Minister Bailey looked to the man referring to himself as Prometheus. _"What? What do you want,"_ he asked. Prometheus looked to him and smirked_. "Well, I originally came for Dr. Tombs. President McClellan is an added bonus."_

Prometheus twisted his wrist towards the two stoned featured gentlemen and minimized their size, for easier travel. _"What about us?"_ the French President asked_. "What about you? Oh, what the hell..."_ Prometheus turned the other seven world leaders into stone and shrank them in size also. _"This was too easy,"_ he says to himself as he gathers them all in a cloth sack.

As Prometheus looks at the diagram on the blackboard, he realizes that they were discussing the mutant populace of the world. "_Looks like I dropped in at a great time,"_ he smirked. As he begins to turn back to the door, five armed guards storm into the room surrounding Prometheus at gunpoint. _"Freeze!"_

"_Guns? Please. Do you think this is a Bruce Willis movie?" _Prometheus says moving his arm in a motion as if he was sweeping the air in front of him. As he moved his arm, he generated a force wave knocking everyone to the floor of the room. _"I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have things to do."_ Prometheus snapped his fingers and in a blinding flash, he disappeared from the room leaving the guards speechless.

**October 31st – Cory Mansion; Portland, Maine – 6:45am**

At the Cory Estate, Joshua Cory sits in a leather chair in his private office. Josh finds himself looking over the bills that are lacking being paid. He sighs and rubs his temple. As he reclines back into his chair, a knock on the door interrupts his financial madness. _"Come In,"_ he says looking to the door. _"Josh, breakfast is ready."_ Alison, his wife, says poking her head in just around the door. _"Alright, I'm coming," _he replies.

In the dining room, a few of his fellow teammates are already sitting at the table. He walks in and takes his seat at the end of the table. _"Where's Raiden?"_ Josh asks looking to Raiden's girlfriend Amber Tremere. _"He went outside to get the paper,"_ Amber replies. Josh places a napkin on his lap and slides his chair up to the table.

"_Josh, orange juice?"_ Lana Hoffman asks handing Josh the orange juice pitcher. _"Yes, thank you."_ Josh says taking the pitcher to pour him a glass_. "Lana, did you get the supplies you needed for your lab? I saw the delivery truck pull up last night after I had gone to bed."_ Josh inquires. _"No, actually. It delivered some of the training equipment we had ordered, but none of the supplies for my laboratory,"_ Lana replies.

Seann Conner enters and hands Amber a plate with pancakes on it while holding another in his other hand. _"Can you take this, Amber?"_ he asks. She nods and takes hold of the plate, but can't seem to remove it from his hand_. "Seann, let go,"_ she tells him. _"Oh, sorry,"_ Seann says releasing the plate_. "My fingers' adhesive stuck to the plate, my bad,"_ he smirks.

Raiden walks into the dining room from the hallway holding the paper, with a depressed look upon his face. Alison enters the dining from the kitchen with a pan of bacon, quickly picking up telepathically Raiden's thoughts. _"Oh god,"_ she says freezing into position looking to Raiden. Josh looks to his wife Alison, and then looks along with the others to Raiden. _"What is it?" _Josh asks. Raiden holds up the paper and points to the front page story.

"_World Leaders Kidnapped By Mutant Terrorist,"_ Josh says aloud reading the bold letters of the front page of the paper. Raiden hands the paper to Lana, whom is closer to him. She begins to read the article. Alison continues with what she was doing and places the bacon onto the table. _"They suspect that it's the mutant terrorist known as Prometheus,"_ Lana says trying to sum up the article to the gang. _"It looks like our old friend Prometheus is back in action,"_ Raiden says taking a seat next to Amber. He pours himself a glass of orange juice and takes a strip of bacon. _"We should have just finished him off when we had the chance," _Raiden states having wanted to just put Prometheus out of commission a long time ago. Alison takes a seat next to Josh, and telekinetically lifts the salad across the table from Seann. _"Sorry Seann, too many thoughts right now to filter through. I figured I'd just save the trouble of asking you to pass the salad." _Alison says with a light hearted smile.

"_Well, this is just great, we're already in debt. We don't have the money we need to fuel the jet to even investigate this if we wanted too. I got an shut-off notice for the electricity again yesterday in the mail. We can't keep depending on Raiden to keep powering up the back-up generators. We need to come up with something like now,"_ Josh states about their current financial problem. Lana raises her hand, _"I've got an idea."_ Seann speaks up, _"We make our own money?"_ Lana rolls her eyes at Seann and then looks to Josh, _"What if we find the eight world leaders? Wouldn't we be rewarded?" _Josh and the others think about it for a second, then for another second. _"We don't even know if they are alive or dead,"_ Alison replies. _"Well, Prometheus wouldn't want them any other way."_ Raiden states. _"I think I know how we can get a little loan," _Josh says considering an option he has been refusing to resort too_. "What's that, Josh?"_ Amber asks. _"I ask my mother for a loan,"_ Josh replies taking a drink from his glass to wash down the lump in his throat_. "New York City Mayor Alexandra Cory? Do you think she'd help us with the stand she's taken against mutants?"_ Lana questions_. "I don't know, but it's worth a shot. Plus, if it doesn't work… we'll just have Oversway hypnotically have her agree to loan us the money we need to begin the investigation."_ Josh says_. "What about Next Generation, Josh? We are going to need all the help we can get on this,"_ Alison inquires. _"No, I don't want to pull the kids into this. At least, not yet,"_ Josh says thinking about the work that they have ahead of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
